


Lady Problems

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: Steve started rubbing at his chest, "Did anyone find that heartburn shit?""Language, Cap," Darcy grinned.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peggy Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster & Sam Wilson, Jane Foster & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Jane Foster, Peggy Carter & Sam Wilson, Peggy Carter/Darcy Lewis, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Lady Problems

Bucky all but collapsed on the bench next to Sam that morning, exhausted, and not at all ready for the sparring sessions that were to come with Sam and Steve, who looked at each other silent and amused.

"You alright, Buck," that was Steve who at least mustered a little concern in his voice. 

"Yeah man, you look like shit," Sam grinned as Bucky glared at him in response. 

Bucky opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was something high pitched and sounded a little like a cat. 

"Dude," Sam winced. "What happened?"

"Word or advice, men," Bucky reached down and muttered something unintelligible. "Never date a scientist. Better yet, never marry a scientist. Especially one who has no self-preservation even when she's pregnant and can barely walk. Why did I even think having a baby with that woman was a good thing?"

Sam let out a guffaw, at least Steve looked somewhat concerned about his friend's well-being. "Bruce told you two, too late that condoms are inadequate birth control for super soldier swimmers." Sam laughed as he dodged a well aimed metal arm flying at his head.

"Jane isn't that bad, Buck," Steve piped in, ever the voice of reason in their trio. 

"You're saying that because you just got Peggy back, and she'd never even consider driving into a tornado just to get some video footage for some slide show." Buckey rubbed his chest. "We got any of that heartburn shit around here?"

"SHE WHAT? WAS DARCY WITH HER," Sam exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat. "She said it'd be another ordinary night."

"In all fairness," Steve turned to his friend amused. "We were all there when Darcy told us about how they met Thor."

Bucky took a swig from his water bottle. "Alright, I'm ready to hurt something. Who wants me first?"

Steve pointed at Sam while Sam pointed at Steve.

"It's ok. With how I'm feeling, I'm willing to beat both your asses."

Sam limped into the commons followed by Steve, who was no match for Bucky today, and a Bucky who was feeling only slightly better, where they ran into their girls. 

Peggy scooted over to make room for Steve, as much as she could in her condition and handed him a bottle of water. "You three look worse for the wear."

"We discovered we're married to three impossible women and took it out on each other," Steve replied. 

"Correction," Sam interjected while glaring at Darcy. "Bucky took it out on us. And when, Darcy Wilson, were you going to tell me about this tornado?"

Darcy winced and Jane giggled and pushed some of Bucky's hair from his face. 

"What tornado," Peggy asked with a glimmer of amusement. 

"Oh there was a tornado, " Jane replied. "Oh and the van was totalled, which wasn't our fault. Oh and we nearly died, which was sort-of my fault." Jane shrugged and went back to her meal, purposely ignoring Bucky's glare. 

Peggy grinned, "That sounds like absolute fun. Count me in next time."

Bucky and Sam shot a look at Steve who promptly started rubbing at his chest. "Did anyone find that heartburn shit?"

"Language, Cap," Darcy grinned before looking away from Sam's glare


End file.
